


Costumes

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clowns, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this was it, the haunted house would be a walk in the park. A piece of cake.</p>
<p>Sam seems to have forgotten how luck works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes

He doesn't talk about it. Dean is the only one who knows, really. But Sam, is terrified of clowns. So, when Dean tried to convince him to go to a haunted house in Michigan that they passed by, he was naturally apprehensive. But before he knew it, Cas was interested too, and it was Sam's reputation or some poorly made-up clows. He had to choose the clowns. With one car and expiring hotel rooms, he had no choice, really. He almost turned back several times, but, Dean was scared of some things too, and Sam did not want to miss that. 

It wasn't bad at first. The only thing he had to deal with so far was Cas muttering about the appeal of fear. If this was it, the haunted house would be a walk in the park. A piece of cake. As they walked through the dark hallway, hands groped the boys and voices whispered things in their ears. Somewhere along the way, Cas had been dragged down a branch of the maze. It was incredibly dark, and small. Things popped out of the ceiling and floors. Sam didn't so much as flinch. 

But then again, things never work out well for Sam. A clown popped up out of the side, with an awful black wig and dark, greasy, smudged makeup. To say Sam flinched was an understatement. To say Sam fell was an understatement too. His legs slipped out from underneath him and he fell flat on his ass. When he sat up on the ground he was shaking and sweating. Dean was laughing his ass off when the clown broke character. “Wow, I really didn't expect to scare you. Are you okay? That looked like it hurt.” Sam, still shaking, looked at him in bewilderment. “I'm so sorry. You're the biggest man I've ever scared. Oh my God, can I like, get you something? An ice pack?” The clown was trying to contain his laughter. Sam had tears in his eyes. Dean, still laughing, finally helped him up. “Um, I'll buy you dinner or something. Please stop shaking. This is my last run. I'm done after you guys come through. Meet me out back.” Sam looked at the clown like he was insane. “What -? No.. No.” Dean started walking ahead of them. “I'll drive!”

“I'm not go-” “He's going!” 

“I swear, I'm gorgeous underneath all this.” The man gestured to his makeup and clothes. And then he pointed at Sam's. “I bet you are, too.” He winked. 

“Whats your name?” Sam asked, calming down a bit. “Gabe. See ya later, Moose.” Gabe pushed Sam ahead.

 

It was a long, long, night.


End file.
